


Company During the Storm

by MelancholyAndBlithe



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Budding Love, Everyone is soaked because it's pouring outside, French Kissing, Gwilin - Freeform, Gwilin is a sweetheart bless him, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interrupted Sleep, Ivarstead, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Mud, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Redguard - Freeform, Rough Sex, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Main Quest, Spanking, Ta-da?, Teasing, Temba Wide-Arm - Freeform, bosmer - Freeform, rainstorm, rogue - Freeform, the rift - Freeform, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyAndBlithe/pseuds/MelancholyAndBlithe
Summary: During a large rainstorm in the Rift, Caspian pays a visit to a certain Bosmeri man he'd met in Ivarstead.





	Company During the Storm

The rain in the Rift was falling relentlessly. The ground was softened and slippery with rainwater and made taking steps difficult. People got stuck in the mud or they slipped and fell, dirtying their clothes. Tree branches and their leaves dripped and bowed with the weight of the water. The fresh smell of the rain was just about the only good thing about it. The telltale smell of it was the first thing anyone could smell if they went outside at this time. The sound of the fat droplets could be heard everywhere in the area. They bounced off of stone, fell into puddles on the ground and other bodies of water, creating a mass of ripples, and clacked against wood and metal. The people of Ivarstead were mostly inside. Mostly. It was just past sundown now, the cold of night beginning to fall over the province.

A gust of wind blew through the area, causing Temba Wide-Arm and Gwilin to shiver and clutch at themselves in an attempt to stave off the cold. The pair tried to gather wood they could salvage from bear attacks and their skin, clothes, and hair were soaked through with the weather. Rain fell off in swollen rivulets from Gwilin's hair and compromised his vision. He wiped at his eyes with a wet forearm in vain, trying to focus on his work. His feet dug into the sodden ground trying to help cut the trunk of the tree, only for him to lose his footing completely and fall over in a puddle of cold mud. Again. It'd be less frustrating if it weren't the third time since the rain started. The smell of the drenched soil filled his senses. Temba growled in agitation, wiping water away from her face with her calloused hands. She was doing better than he was, by far. Being a Nord, she was able to withstand the cold of any weather better than he could ever hope to without extra layers of leather and fur.

She trudged over to the poor Bosmeri man and offered a hand to him to help himself up. Gwilin took the proffered hand, his other one pushing down into the mud to try and gain a foothold so he could stand back up.

"Thank you, Miss Temba." Gwilin thanked, his voice weary as he stood up completely. His teeth chattered and he could've started swearing. He hoped they'd be done soon so he could warm up with some tea and a bowl of soup at the inn. A bolt of lightning cracked the sky, the area brighter than it was during the day for a split second. Only a moment later did booming thunder roar throughout the Rift, causing Gwilin to flinch slightly. Temba sighed, and once again wiped water from her eyes before trying to pull her hair back away from her face with little result.

"We should head inside." Temba suggested, walking past Gwilin to head to the Vilemyr Inn. Gwilin eagerly followed, glad his boss was letting them seek refuge against the storm. Rain was one thing. The danger of lightning striking was another. He rubbed his arms, trying to create warmth but it didn't do any good. The only hope for him to ever feel warmth again was to get inside.

They couldn't get inside fast enough. The inn was a stark contrast to how it was outside. Warm and inviting and so very very dry. Gwilin felt like singing as a smile stretched his lips. He smelled woodsmoke and ale as they walked in, the scents almost overpowering the smell of dirt and rainwater on the two of them. He noticed a few people were in their smallclothes and a line of various garments were laid out near the hearth to dry. He felt himself blush as he tried very hard to avoid staring at anyone. They both tracked mud in when they got inside. Gwilin apologized sheepishly to the woman cleaning while Temba seemed all but unapologetic as she marched up to the counter and began talking to Wilhelm. Gwilin saw him hand her a bottle of mead before she ripped the cork off and took a long, healthy drink from the bottle. She sighed contentedly, a smirk on her face.  
Temba turned to Gwilin from the counter and nodded for him to come to her. He obeyed, wanting to get further inside if nothing else. He'd never take buildings for granted again. 

"Yes, Miss Temba?" He asked once he was in earshot. 

"Order anything you like. My treat. Consider it a bonus for helping me in this godsforsaken weather." She gave a close lipped smile as she told him. He grinned and all but bounced, giddy at the prospect of warm food entering his painfully empty stomach.

"Some hot tea and whatever soup or stew you have. Oh, and some bread. Please." Gwilin added a bit sheepishly. WIlhelm nodded and leaned down, grabbing a bowl and an old wooden spoon and a roll of bread. He walked to the firepot and scooped out a very hearty ladelful of venison stew before bringing it to Gwilin. 

"The tea will take a bit. I have to find the leaves again." Wilhelm told him. Gwilin didn't mind. He'd rather eat first, anyway.

"That's fine. Thank you." Gwilin said graciously. He turned to Temba and extended the same curtesy, earning a "you're welcome" nod from her as he rushed to sit down and start eating. 

His mind wandered while he ate. The rain was still falling with full force outside, as evidenced by the sounds the water made as it hammered against the roof and walls of the inn. The smell of his food was comforting and the stew was delicious, if a little underseasoned for his tastes. Still, it was hot, and he needed it. The bread was a little old, but nothing dipping it into the stew wouldn't fix. He thought of how long it would take for the storm to die out. Probably not for a while yet, if he knew anything about Skyrim weather. It was stubborn and hard to break, just like its natives. It would probably last through the night. He thought of the travelling alchemist that came through town the other day that caught Temba's eye. It was the first time he'd ever seen her flirt with anyone. She was horrendous at it, but the alchemist didn't seem to mind. He stole a glance to his boss and gave her a small smile despite her not paying an ounce of attention to him at the moment. He hoped they'd come back and sweep her off her feet. His boss deserved some happiness, after all.  
Then he thought of a certain rogue that had come through town some two months ago. He thought of where he was and if he was nearby, how he was faring the storm. His mood soured a little at the thought of him as he spooned another mouthful of stew into his mouth, savoring the taste. He wondered if Caspian thought about him at all. Probably not. He felt himself frowning, but he didn't know if it was because he knew he shouldn't be thinking like that, or that it was probably true. Deciding to put negativity out of his head, he focused on his food until it was gone. 

After he was full, and he was still waiting on his tea, Gwilin decided he'd rather be nearly naked than soaked, miserable, and muddy. He carefully stripped himself down to his smalls and laid out his soaked, muddy clothes in an area he designated as his near the large fire. It was after his clothes were laid out did the cleaning woman bring him his tea and a threadbare blanket. He thanked her and immediately took a sip. He regretted that, feeling the hot water burn his tongue, lips, and the roof of his mouth. He set down his tea and swung the blanket around his shoulders, grateful for something dry to put on for the time being. As he watched the fire crackle and dance around the stone pit, his mind wandered yet again.

His mind wandered back to Caspian, specifically. He chuckled a bit at himself. He missed his one night stand from two months ago much more than he should've. He wondered if that was normal. He barely knew the man, after all. But then, it was the first time Gwilin had ever had a one night stand with anyone. Not only that, but he promised he'd come back. So, yeah, maybe this was normal. He hoped. He hugged his knees to his chest and attempted taking another sip of tea, pleased to find it'd cooled down just enough to drink without scalding his mouth.

**=+=+=+=+=+=**

The next few hours were fairly uneventful, which Gwilin was grateful for. Hours later and his clothes still weren't dry. No matter. They'd most likely be come morning. He untied his hair and settled into bed, listening to the sound of rainfall before he succumbed to sweet sleep.  
During the night, he was awoken by footsteps very nearby. Gwilin's eyelids fluttered as he cautiously and tiredly opened his eyes to the intruder. His eyes opened wider and he sat up once he realized who it was.

Caspian stood over him, his hand outreached. As soon as Gwilin woke up, his hand retracted as Caspian raised his eyebrows. 

"You're a light sleeper. I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly, as if he was worried he'd wake him up even more.

"I heard your footsteps." Gwilin confessed. Caspian pursed his lips and nodded, impressed.

"I thought I was fairly good at sneaking into places but I guess I'll have to work on that." Caspian said thoughtfully before he looked over Gwilin's face and smirked. He reached out his hand again, his thumb and forefinger grasping the tip of his ear. "Enhanced hearing?" He asked playfully, rolling the point of Gwilin's ear between his thumb and forefinger, causing Gwilin to shift a bit, his cheeks and ears flushed. Caspian grinned and it was then that Gwilin noted what state Caspian was in. He was also in only his smallclothes, but his hair was wet and slicked back. His skin had a sheen from water. Kohl was smudged around his lower eyelids, creating the look of someone who hadn't slept in years. Gwilin noted that he still heard rainfall outside. It let up a bit since he'd been awake, but it was still coming down. He wondered how Caspian had fared getting here. 

"How'd you get here? The rain hasn't stopped." Gwilin asked. Caspian let out a tired sigh before he sat down on the bed beside Gwilin, letting go of his ear. Gwilin moved over a bit so Caspian would have an easier time sitting.

"Everything was fine until about a mile away. Saber cat attacked. My horse got killed by the beast and I wasn't fool enough to try and take on a starving wild animal in this weather so I ran after that. I got lost a couple times and only found this place by the grace of the Divines. And as luck would have it, I need to be here anyway. Tomorrow morning if the weather is nice enough, I have to travel back up to High Hrothgar to get that horn back to the Greybeards." Caspian leaned against the wall, another tired, longer sigh, escaping his lips as his eyes closed for a moment before he turned and looked at Gwilin. "Wilhelm said the other rooms are taken and I didn't want to sleep out in the hall. I don't suppose I could stay here?" Gwilin nodded and Caspian let out a breath of relief, a tired smile stretching his lips showing healthy white teeth. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you yet, handsome." Caspian said, his voice a bit more playful and energized than he'd just been a moment ago. Travelling must've worn him out. Gwilin understood. Getting good news after something like that was bound to pick most anyone back up even a little.

A moment of silence passed between them as Caspian once again closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall. Gwilin unintentionally shifted so he was sitting a little closer to the man next to him. Caspian's brow twitched as his eye opened to look directly at Gwilin. A smirk graced his features as he raised his arm, holding it out. An invitation to move even closer. Gwilin smiled before he accepted the offer, scooting up to Caspian and leaning his head against his chest as Caspian's arm encircled his shoulder. Caspian shifted so he was laying instead of sitting and Gwilin followed suit. Caspian was warmer than Gwilin expected, given he was just out in the rain. His skin was damp and despite that evening, but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling, and he smelled like the rain, soil, and incense.

Gwilin stared at Caspian's upper body and noted the man had earned a couple new scars during his absence. He didn't know why he was acting this way towards a man he barely knew. They were there, laying like lovers but they barely knew two things about each other. Gwilin wanted to make the most of this, but the thought of what would happen after tonight sent tendrils of dread through his mind. He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. He didn't want to scare the man off, so he'd wait until morning if he could. For now, he'd enjoy the company. He didn't know when he'd get to see him again after tonight, if ever.

Caspian shifted yet again after a moment and gently lifted Gwilin's chin so he could look Caspian in the eye. His blue eyes were darker and half lidded. Gwilin wondered how his own looked. Did they hold the same desire that Caspian's did? He felt himself bite his lip and while he'd _hoped_ it looked even remotely sexy, he wasn't expecting a miracle.

"You have beautiful eyes." Caspian drawled and closed the distance between the two, capturing Gwilin's lips. The kiss was gentler than Gwilin expected of Caspian. It was nice. Firm, but tender. His calloused hand moved to cup the back of Gwilin's head. Gwilin splayed his hand over Caspian's chest, his heartbeat under Gwilin's palm. The other hand was trapped between him and the cot of the bed. Caspian broke the kiss for a moment to look Gwilin in the eye again. 

"Thank you." Was all Gwilin could manage. Whether he meant for the compliment or the kiss itself, he wasn't sure himself. Caspian hummed, the sound low in his chest as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was more languid and passionate than the other. Gwilin felt Caspian's tongue at the tip of his lips, which he didn't bother resisting. Caspian was a divine kisser. Caspian's tongue slipped past Gwilin's lips with no trouble and moved against his sensually. Gwilin felt dizzy just from this alone. He hadn't had anyone else in his bed since Caspian had last been in town. Before that? Gods, he didn't even remember.

Caspian threaded his hand through Gwilin's hair a bit before he grabbed a handful and gave a small tug, a gasp tearing from Gwilin at the unexpected action. Caspian chuckled and shifted yet again so Gwilin was on his back and Caspian was over him, supporting his weight on his elbows. Gwilin noted he was careful about not laying over him with all of his body weight. Gwilin kept his palm over Caspian's heart. His other hand, now freed, joined the first, enjoying the feel of slightly dampened, firm, warm flesh. 

Caspian cupped Gwilin's face, running his thumb along Gwilin's sharp cheekbones. Caspian leaned in for another passionate kiss before trailing his lips down Gwilin's jaw and neckline. Gwilin felt Caspian's heartbeat increase under his palm and felt a swell of pride. He moved his hands from Caspian's chest down to run along his sides and along his back, marveling in the way he felt. Caspian rolled his body, his back undulating, and his hips grinding into Gwilin's, drawing a hiss from the latter's lips. Gwilin felt Caspian's hardening length against his thigh and felt his own cock begin to twitch. Caspian groaned as he brought his attention to Gwilin's ears, his lips and teeth working at the sensitive flesh with practiced skill. Gwilin's eyes fluttered as his head fell back against the pillow, neck arched as a moan left his lips. 

Gwilin, feeling bold, grabbed Caspian's hips and thrusted, grinding his growing erection against his lover with newly found ferocity, his nails digging into the flesh of Caspian's hips. To his surprise, and pleasure, Caspian gasped and his breathing changed, becoming more shallow. Gwilin could feel Caspian's breath on his ear and it made him whimper and squirm, thrusting up to meet Caspian's hips once more, this time earning a deep moan from Caspian.  
Caspian moved his head, gaze now locked with Gwilin's. Both faces were flushed. Gwilin knew that already, by how hot his felt and by the telltale reddening on Caspian's cheekbones and the shells of his ears. 

"Missed you too." Caspian gave a cheeky grin despite how laden with desire his voice was. Gwilin gulped. That statement was unexpected, but it made him happy for a moment that he was missed. Caspian locked his eyes with Gwilin, a lazy smile adorning his features as he brought a hand down, trailing it down Gwilin's body, gooseflesh appearing in its wake. His hand dipped below the band of Gwilin's smallclothes and wrapped around his hardening cock without preamble. Gwilin squirmed and panted. Caspian stroked him, slowly. Teasingly.

"You _really_ missed me." Caspian remarked, eyebrows raising a bit. Gwilin began thrusting upward to meet Caspian's strokes. His hands moved from Caspian's hips to grasp at his arms, his fingers digging into the muscle. He was somewhat worried he'd bruise Caspian, but the latter didn't seem to mind. 

"More than you know." Gwilin rasped. When Caspian's hand stopped, Gwilin felt prickling cold fear wash over him. Shit. He didn't mean to say something like that. Idiot! Gwilin sat up on his elbows and scanned Caspian's face with widened eyes. Caspian would leave now, wouldn't he? He said too much.

Caspian looked surprised, sure. His face was still flushed, and his eyes were open wider than usual, brows furrowed, and mouth slightly agape, contrasting the playful, sexy smolder he had a moment ago. Gwilin held his breath. What would he do now?

"Shit. I didn't...shit." Gwilin swore. He bit the tip of his tongue as he watched Caspian scan his face. Intelligent blue eyes darted over his features. To his surprise, Caspian's features softened with a small smile as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Gwilin's forehead.

"Don't worry yourself. You didn't say anything wrong." Caspian spoke against Gwilin's brow. He pressed another kiss there before he leaned back and slowly returned his attention to Gwilin's cock. "I was just surprised. That's all." Gwilin felt himself relax, both with relief, and with Caspian's hand moving over him once more. He leaned back, head finding the pillow again, a sigh escaping his lips. He resumed thrusting into Caspian's hand, eyes fluttering closed, panting. He wanted Caspian to speed up. He wanted release. He ached for it already.

Caspian hummed, his hand pausing yet again, causing a slightly annoyed whine from Gwilin's throat. Caspian moved down, planting kisses down Gwilin's chest and abdomen, nipping around his navel before reaching his hips. Gwilin opened his eyes and watched as best he could, moving back a little further so he could sit up a bit against the wall, supporting himself by his elbows. Caspian licked and kissed Gwilin's hipbones and the firm, warm flesh just above the band of his smallclothes, his hands splayed over Gwilin's hips, dipping just below the fabric. Gwilin felt himself twitch and he bit the tip of his tongue, a low moan erupting from his lips. Tease. Merciless tease. He didn't remember Caspian teasing this much the last time. Of course, last time, Caspian was buzzed and Gwilin was plastered, so there probably wasn't a whole lot of focus on taking their time.

Caspian finally secured his hands around the band of Gwilin's smalls and pulled them down over his thighs, planting kisses and nips on exposed flesh in its wake, paying special attention to his inner thighs. Gwilin laced his fingers in Caspian's damp hair. Caspian discarded the garment haphazardly over his shoulder, eyes locking with Gwilin's yet again as his mouth closed over Gwilin's cock. One hand cupped Gwilin's balls while the other dug into his thigh. Gwilin moaned, tightening his grip on Caspian's hair a moment, earning a groan from him. With his eyes still firmly on Gwilin's, Caspian bobbed his head up and down on Gwilin's cock, cheeks hollowed. Gwilin felt hot. His body and his cheeks were impossibly flushed. His heartbeat pounded in his chest as Caspian's hot wet mouth and tongue worked him closer to completion. Caspian's gaze was intense. Gwilin swore under his breath. 

Caspian released his mouth from Gwilin with a pop, only to take Gwilin's balls between his lips, sucking and licking at the ultra sensitive skin, causing Gwilin to cry out and jerk, his hips pressing into Caspian unbidden. The hand that wasn't in Caspian's hair gripped hard at the cot, hard enough to begin ripping the fabric. Caspian licked back up the length of Gwilin's erection before taking him back into his mouth, this time taking him deep enough for Gwilin to feel himself touch the back of Caspian's throat. Gwilin thrusted again, careful not to be too hard, lest he make Caspian puke or stop. All the while, Caspian retained eye contact, the breath from his nose tickling the sensitive skin of Gwilin's pelvis and the tuft of brown hair at the base of his length.

"I'm going to cum. Gods, Caspian. I'm going to cum so hard." Gwilin said, or at least that's what he hoped he said. He could've just moaned a bunch of nonsense for all the awareness he had of anything else right now and he didn't care. He felt himself tense with oncoming orgasm. Caspian worked faster and Gwilin's lips trembled. So close. Just a little more...

Caspian stopped, mouth sliding off Gwilin before coming completely off of him with another pop and a teasing lick to the head with the tip of his tongue. Gwilin could've sobbed. He was so fucking close!

Caspian stood up on his knees, looming over Gwilin as he pulled his smallclothes down, freeing a fully erect and impressive member. Gwilin's eyes immediately darted down to it and he licked his lips. It was hard and pointed straight at him. Gwilin ached. He imagined how it would feel to have that much inside him sober. How it would feel to stretch around Caspian and take it down to the base. He bit his lip hard at the mental image. Caspian discarded the offending garment and grabbed his cock, stroking himself slowly.

"Not yet. I want to have more fun first." Caspian chastised, a grin spreading his lips again. Gwilin didn't know whether he laughed helplessly or sobbed again, but he was having trouble regaining his breath. Gods damn him! Caspian raised his hand and curled his finger at Gwilin, telling him to come closer. Despite his intense frustration, Gwilin complied, shifting until he was on all fours, and faced Caspian. Caspian continued to stroke himself as Gwilin looked up at him. Caspian wrapped his free hand in Gwilin's hair and looked down at him expectantly. Gwilin, eyes on him for a moment longer, leaned his head down. Caspian stopped stroking himself as Gwilin's mouth wrapped around Caspian's cock.  
Caspian shuddered and let out a deep groan at the sensation, his hand tightening in Gwilin's hair ever so slightly as Gwilin took Caspian deeper in his mouth. Gwilin hollowed his cheeks and began moving up and down over him. His eyes closed and he moaned over Caspian's cock, causing a small hiss from him. He continued working him, savoring the weight of Caspian against his tongue and in his mouth. He was hot and the girth stretched Gwilin's lips. A thought occured to him as he briefly took his mouth off of Caspian. Caspian made a questioning, and slightly irritated sound at that. Gwilin took his index and middle finger and licked them, getting them nice and wet before he took Caspian back into his mouth. With the two wet digits, he reached around and circled them around Caspian's puckered opening. 

"Shit." Caspian hissed, his hips jerking forward, his length shoving further into Gwilin's mouth. Gwilin gagged, the tip of Caspian's cock reaching the back of his throat and tears to accumulate at the corners of his eyes. Gwilin slowly inserted his wet fingers into Caspian and began thrusting and moving them inside him slowly while continuing to suck him off. Caspian moaned loudly as he tightened himself around Gwilin's fingers, both of his hands in Gwilin's hair now, tugging a bit. He moved his hips in shallow thrusts into Gwilin's mouth.

Gwilin's nose was tickled by the curly dark hairs at the base. He did his best to work his mouth in time with Caspian's thrusts, moaning against him and trying to fight his gag reflex. Saliva leaked from his lips and down his chin as he continued his work. Caspian was a panting, moaning mess above him and Gwilin swelled with pride. A gorgeous man was moaning because of him. Gwilin buried his fingers inside Caspian, down to the knuckles, moving faster. Caspian wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Gwilin debated drawing away from him like he'd done earlier. Eye for an eye. The thought almost made him laugh. He wondered how mad Caspian would get.  
His thoughts were cut short when Caspian gasped and hissed, his hips tensing as he grabbed hold of the back of Gwilin's head and thrusted deep into his mouth with a low groan. Gwilin felt Caspian spill himself down his throat and out the sides of his mouth. Gwilin let out a surprised sound as he took all of it. So much for teasing. Gwilin continued to move his fingers inside Caspian as he had his release. When Caspian released his hold on the back of Gwilin's head to pet over his hair, Gwilin withdrew his fingers. Caspian let out a sated hum when Gwilin's fingers left him completely. 

Gwilin felt a little annoyed. Why did Caspian get to come and he didn't? He frowned but decided to keep quiet about it as he sat back down on his ass on the cot, trying to wipe his chin clean of cum. Caspian sat down with him, and grabbed Gwilin's chin, forcing Gwilin to look at him. He traced his thumb under his lips and over the corners, cleaning his face with the motion.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." Caspian apologized, leaning in to give Gwilin a peck on the corner of his mouth. Gwilin smiled despite himself. He felt better with the apology. Caspian planted kisses along Gwilin's jawline once more before pushing him back against the cot. Peppered kisses along Gwilin's jaw turned into another passionate, somewhat sloppy kiss. Caspian nipped at Gwilin's bottom lip, drawing it between his teeth before Gwilin moved his head and began giving Caspian's neck the same attention. He nipped and licked and sucked at the smooth column of skin. He hoped he left a mark of some sort. He wanted this man to be his. Silly. Gwilin barely knew anything about him, but Caspian was exciting and mysterious and playful. He wanted to know more about him. He wanted him. Craved him. His hands roamed up and down Caspian's body, grasping and scraping in places, earning delightful hisses and groans when he did.

It wasn't very long before Gwilin felt Caspian's cock harden again. Caspian leaned back from Gwilin, grinning. He grabbed one of Gwilin's ankles as he sat back on his heels. Caspian placed a kiss to Gwilin's ankle before he placed it on his shoulder. He picked up Gwilin's other leg and placed it around his waist before he reached down and teased Gwilin's entrance. Caspian grabbed his cock and began guiding it to Gwilin's entrance before Gwilin grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

"Something wrong?" Caspian asked, frowning in concern. "We can stop if you want." He added. It made Gwilin happy that despite the two barely knowing each other, Caspian would be willing to stop right now at that moment if Gwilin told him to. He was caring enough to put someone else before his own needs and it made his heart swell. 

"It's not that." Gwilin said quickly afterwards. He didn't know when he'd see Caspian again. He could see him in a day or two after he went to High Hrothgar, or he could never see him again after tonight. The last time they had sex, he was positive that Caspian had taken complete control. He'd been over him, just like he was now, and while that was nice, Gwilin wanted to do something different this time. "It's just that...I wanted to ride you. If that's alright." He asked, sheepish despite what they'd been doing thus far. Caspian smiled, placing another kiss to Gwilin's ankle before he crawled back up to the top of the bed and rolled over on his back. Gwilin grinned, happy that he'd been given the opportunity. He turned, half over Caspian and placed kisses and nips over his neck and chest and shoulders. Caspian hummed, letting him do as he wished for the time being, his hand rubbing the back of Gwilin's neck. Gwilin reached over the edge of the bed, hand swiping through the air uselessly before he finally made contact with the floor.

On the floor was a small vial of scented oils that had been left behind by Caspian last time he'd been there. He kept it, just in case the opportunity to use it again should present itself. And praise the Divines themselves, it had. He took the top off the bottle and emptied a small amount into his hands before he closed the bottle again and set it back down on the floor.

Gwilin climbed over Caspian, straddling his hips. He grabbed himself and gave his cock a few strokes. He was still rock hard with arousal, but immediately impending release had abated for a bit. Gwilin wiggled his hips on top of Caspian, grinning all the while. Caspian hissed, biting his lip, his own smile stretching his lips as his eyes roamed up and down Gwilin's body. He ran his hands up and down Gwilin's abdomen and sides before settling on his hips. Gwilin reached down, grabbing Caspian's cock, giving it a few strokes to cover it with oil before guiding it to his opening. Slowly, Gwilin impaled himself with Caspian's length, savoring the feeling of being stretched and filled completely by every inch. His eyes rolled back into his head, a low moan drawing from his mouth as his head rolled back.  
Gwilin moved his hands to Caspian's chest, raking his nails over Caspian's pecs before settling them there for balance as he began to move himself up and down Caspian's cock. Caspian growled and began to thrust upward to meet Gwilin's hips. Gwilin whimpered and moaned with each thrust, continuing to move. He quickened his pace just a bit and Caspian met his pace.

Caspian grabbed Gwilin's ass roughly, moving it apart and pushing it together. Gwilin was sure that Caspian's grip would leave a bruise and he didn't care. It was a thought he was probably going to retract and regret later on, but in the moment, he couldn't care less. Not when his hands and his cock inside him felt so damned delicious. He could feel sweat form on his body and his brow. Caspian removed a hand to bring it back, spanking Gwilin, hard, drawing a surprised, and loud moan from him. Caspian chuckled, grabbing another handful of Gwilin's ass before spanking again on the same cheek. Now there'd be a bruise _and_ a mark later. He felt himself begin to smile for it. There were worse things than being fucked and marked by a gorgeous man, after all. 

"You like that, don't you?" Caspian asked, his voice low and dangerous. Gwilin loved it. He panted and nodded. Caspian let out a breath of laughter before once again spanking him. It was either harder than before, or his ass was sore. Gwilin felt his eyes begin to tear. 

"So good." Gwilin moaned, his eyes closing. Caspian grunted, reaching up with one hand to grasp the back of Gwilin's neck. He pulled Gwilin down, capturing his lips in a short but searing kiss. Caspian ran his thumb along Gwilin's jawline, contrastingly gentle compared to the earlier spankings.

"I want you to look at me." Caspian commanded. No more closing his eyes. Gwilin bit his lip, but complied. He stayed where he was, leaned down with his hands still steady on Caspian's chest. Caspian threaded his hands through Gwilin's hair, grasping and tugging at the roots and locked his lips against Gwilin's once more. This time, however, his eyes stayed open, daring Gwilin to look away. He couldn't. Gwilin met his gaze as Caspian's tongue slipped back into Gwilin's mouth. Gwilin kept rocking his hips against Caspian's thrusts, the sound of their skin meeting filled the room along with pants and moans. 

It felt so damned good. With every movement of their hips, Caspian touched a place inside Gwilin that nearly drove him wild. Add to that, the intensity of Caspian's stare as his tongue met his in a sensual dance. It wouldn't be long before his undoing hit him. The scent of their coupling became more prominent against the rainwater and woodsmoke coming from the inn. Caspian moved a hand from Gwilin's hair to trail back down to his hips. Gwilin expected him to swat him again on the tender flesh, but instead he reached his hand between the two of them, fingernails lightly scraping his skin. Caspian grabbed ahold of Gwilin's cock and swirled his calloused thumb around the tip. 

"Fuck." Gwilin whimpered, the movement of his hips faltering a moment before he found his pace again. Gwilin broke their kiss to sit back up a bit, giving Caspian's hand better access to his length as he began stroking expertly. Caspian's other hand kept in Gwilin's hair. A tug to his hair, hand wrapped in long, light brown strands caused Gwilin to nearly break eye contact. But he wouldn't. Not now. Not when Caspian's face looked so deliciously aroused. He felt proud for that.

Gwilin nearly saw stars. If Caspian kept this up, he wasn't going to last much longer at all and they both knew it. Caspian was panting too, his moans a lot more subdued, but the sounds of which reverberated from his chest under Gwilin's palms. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat by now. How long had they been going? Gwilin couldn't tell. He knew he wanted it to keep going, despite what his body was telling him. The telltale tension and shaking he felt foretold a strong incoming orgasm. 

Caspian removed his hand from Gwilin's hair, both hands coming down to Gwilin's hips, keeping a strong grip. Gwilin felt Caspian shift, his feet flat on the cot, knees propped up behind him. Suddenly, Caspian began thrusting upward with newly found ferocity, the pace Gwilin and he had completely being thrown out the window as their hips slapped together roughly. Gwilin gasped, the breath being stolen from him by Caspian's movements as he pounded into him. Gwilin could hardly move his hips with Caspian keeping such a grip on him. He reached down to stroke himself. So close. So close. He sobbed in pleasure. He looked at Caspian's face. His brow had beads of sweat, his jaw set, and his eyes steely with desire and concentration as he watched Gwilin pleasure himself. He felt Caspian's body tense and shake under him as well. He was close too. No wonder.

Gwilin came first, his orgasm erupting through him. He was fairly sure he screamed, his head tossed back. His vision whited out for a moment as he spilled himself onto Caspian's stomach. Caspian moaned, louder this time as he kept up his pace, almost desperately seeking his own release. Gwilin bit his lip as Caspian kept slamming into him from below. It wasn't long before Caspian followed suit, his back arching as his hands dug into Gwilin's hips. Gwilin cried out as he felt Caspian cum inside him. Caspian slowed down his pace considerably as he rode out his orgasm, some of his release leaking out of Gwilin as he did so. Gwilin whimpered all the while. It felt so good. Slowly, Caspian softened and he lifted Gwilin off of him. 

Gwilin sighed, no longer straddling Caspian, but he collapsed against his chest, feeling Caspian's heartbeat try to calm itself. The salty smell of sweat filled Gwilin's senses as he began to relax. He closed his eyes, feeling Caspian wrap an arm around his shoulder, almost possessively. 

"Damn." Gwilin said, breathlessly. Caspian laughed, his voice weary with their lovemaking.

"I know." Caspian agreed, giving Gwilin's shoulder a squeeze before running his hand gently over Gwilin's arm, shoulder, and neck.

There was a moment of silence between the two men while they caught their breath and calmed down before either one spoke again.

"I was wondering if you had to leave tomorrow or if you'd be able to stay a while?" Gwilin found himself asking. Caspian's hand stopped for a moment before he resumed his display of affection.

"Unfortunately, yeah I do." Gwilin's heart sank. Of course he wouldn't be that lucky. "But." Gwilin perked up at that. It meant more. "Once again, I have to come back eventually. The journey to High Hrothgar shouldn't be too long. A day, at most. Especially if I leave at sunrise. And when I come back-" He shifted so he could look Gwilin in the eye. His face was gentle. "then maybe I'll need to stay a bit longer because I'm too tired to leave right away." Gwilin grinned at him before Caspian leaned in and captured his lips in a warm kiss.  
The two of them stayed silent for a while before Gwilin realized that Caspian's breath had evened out and had become much deeper. A quick look told him Caspian had fallen asleep. Gwilin let out a breath of laughter through his nose as he moved some of Caspian's smooth brown locks from his face and placed a kiss on his temple, and settled back against his chest. 

Rainwater could still be heard outside, considerably softer now. At the rate it was going, it'd be gone or reduced to a light sprinkle come morning. Gwilin shifted as he wrapped his arm around Caspian's waist, nuzzling into his chest. He listened to the rainfall outside as he felt his own breathing slow down, his eyelids very heavy. Slowly, he began to drift off into slumber, satisfied, and reassured that he'd see Caspian again after tomorrow.

It was the best sleep Gwilin had had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at male slash. I would very very VERY much like feedback and any critique/comments one would have to offer. If I need to fix anything, let me know please. I want my work to be as good as possible. I'm trying to find a beta reader as we speak, but until then, I'm flying solo and I did the best I could by myself for the time being. This took me quite a bit to get done. A labor of love. :) I'm starting to get way more comfortable with writing smut and I hope people enjoy it. I love writing for these two. So far they're one of my favorite pairings I've ever written for. More to come later. :)
> 
> I included something with Temba and a mysterious alchemist that I'll probably be writing a bit about later as well because I feel like getting more writing done. That and I've had the idea swirling in my head for about a week now, but I wanted to get this one done first because priorities. :D
> 
> I listened to a bit of elven music by Derek and Brandon Fiechter and The Wolf by Fever Ray while writing.
> 
> A great big thank you to anyone who's been reading my work, or just happened upon this. I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> And also to Google translate for reading this out loud so I could proofread it a bit better in its hilarious monotone voice.


End file.
